User talk:Kyurem147/Archive 4
Jessie's Pumpkaboo evolving Would you mind if I take care of Jessie's Pumpkaboo evolving into Gourgeist in the next episode? DragonSpore18 (talk) 20:19 July 14, 2015 (UTC) Curious Why do you put "_"? I'm just a bit curious to the reason why. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:13, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Mew, part II Forgot that it was also shown that Mew also attacked in here, as well. Energy ''X'' 08:45, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Category Kyurem147, it looks like we don't have a choice. We must change the categories on the Pokémon pages for both anime and manga. It's for Icy Flasher's happiness and for the best for the website. Just suck it up and deal with it. DragonSpore18 (talk) 18:18, July 15, 2015 (UTC) You know, it'd be best to re-categorize articles, but rather do that for manga only, since there are not that many Pokémon from that section. Energy ''X'' 18:52, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Trevor Can you prove it doesn't evolve? Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:24, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :I'll get D to try and confirm if it was true. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:34, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Charmeleon Yeah, until there is a clear confirmation. Energy ''X'' 19:03, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Serena's Braixen You forgot Serena's Braixen using Hidden Power in that episode. DragonSpore18 (talk) 03:13, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Pangoro from XY080 We need pictures of the unknown trainer's Pangoro using Hammer Arm and Tackle. DragonSpore18 (talk) 04:20, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Removing image So, why did you remove these two images? Energy ''X'' 21:34, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Missing images Might as well check from time to time and see which images you can upload. Since I have been removing some (including anime ones, which you can certainly add) because of gibberish name. Energy ''X'' 21:00, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Explain Can you explain why you are reverting my edits? Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:12, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Reply The name of that article has to be changed first. Hm. How about Trainer (Orange Islands)? (talk) 15:38, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Aye, yes, go on. (talk) 16:01, August 22, 2015 (UTC) XY056 Can you upload attack pictures made by the Lotad and Lombre from XY056: One for the Goomy!, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 19:09 August 23, 2015 (UTC) Idea Hey, I have an idea. How about we delete the pictures that are on most of Ash's Pokémon pages as well as Brock's, Misty's, Dawn's, May's, Iris's, Cilan's, Serena's, Clemont's and especially Team Rocket's and the heroes rivals and replace them with new and improved pictures? Would that be a good idea? DragonSpore18 (talk) September 1, 2015 18:24 (UTC) ManuHoratiu ManuHoratiu is replacing several photos you uploaded last night with different ones again. Can you tell him to stop? DragonSpore18 (talk) 23:40 September 6, 2015 (UTC) Artwork I was meant to ask you this a while back. Do you think this looks like something Ken Sugimori would draw? http://archives.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:384Rayquaza_ORAS.png. I've seen it all over the web. X told me to ask you back then. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:44, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :Just wanted some confirmation so it can replace the current Rayquaza image. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:23, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Pics for Ash's Pokémon Can you please upload pictures Ash's Pikachu and the rest of his Pokémon tonight and tomorrow? Everyone is driving me crazy about this. DragonSpore18 (talk) 20:29 September 12, 2015 Re:Ash's Pikachu I like it, it is not from Bulbapedia so that's always good. Do you need any help with the anime images, it is a lot for you to do now.--Lordranged7 (talk) 06:42, September 13, 2015 (UTC) What gives Hey, why did you revert my edits on the Ash's Buizel page? Those pictures are supposed to be in that page. DragonSpore18 (talk) 18:51 September 13, 2015 Missing Images The Ash's Snorlax page needs an image of it using Hyper Beam and the Ash's Scraggy page needs one using Leer. And the Kenny's Empoleon page needs an image of it being a Prinplup, the Dawn's Ambipom page needs an image when it was an Aipom and the Serena's Braixen page needs an image when it was a Fennekin. 07:29 DragonSpore18 (talk) (UTC) Registeel and Grotle The Brandon's Registeel needs an image of it using Iron Head and the Ash's Torterra needs an image of using Bite when it was a Grotle. 23:57 DragonSpore18 September 23, 2015 (UTC) Ash's Pikachu's Moveset Excuse me, sorry for disturbing you. But could you please add a different picture for Pikachu's Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt and Electro Ball for Kalos and a new Picture for Volt Tackle? Because Iron Tail and Quick Attack was from the Sinnoh saga and Thunderbolt and Electro Ball is from the Unova saga. And I used a new picture for Volt Tackle (not attacking Tranquill, the other pic) without taking it from Bulbapedia, but it got deleted. Great picture for Thunder Shock by the way.--Jokeman20 (talk) 01:48, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Can you look for more pictures soon? For Volt Tackle in Unova and Pikachu's recent moves for Kalos? That's all I'm asking.--Jokeman20 (talk) 14:23, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me Kyurem. Good morning! Can you find a new Electro Ball picture from XY099?--Jokeman20 (talk) 15:02, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Bulbasaur The Ash's Bulbasaur page needs an image of it using Take Down. DragonSpore18 (talk) 18:33 September 26, 2015 (UTC) Birthday It's my birthday.--Kyurem147 (talk) 04:42, September 27, 2015 (UTC) NastuDragneel6 Do you think you can do the rest of Ash's Pokémon tonight, please? Because a certain person called NastuDragneel6 is trying to take your job. DragonSpore18 (talk) 17:49 October 1, 2015 (UTC) :I wouldn't say 'taking your job'. Natsu is just helping out this wiki by adding images to pages to remove the Missing Image template which is on a lot of pages nowadays.--Lordranged7 (talk) 06:04, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Removal You do realise that Lord removes "_" from pages? Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:43, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :Why do you keep moving the images? Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:43, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Legendary Birds Please explain to me how that article is important when it is basically three articles (which we already have) in one. Energy ''X'' 10:05, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Move images It is decided to have one anime image of each generation on the move page or else it would get to crowded on the page. I suggest you to stop with adding all those images back.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:26, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Those images will keep showing the same, showing how the move is done in the anime. If a page like Tackle or Flamethrower will keep increasing with images, the page will take longer to load and the lag will increase while editing those page. That's why it isn't necessary at all to have all those images on the page. There might be some differences in how the move is shown per generation, that's why the images on the move pages should have one image per generation.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:35, October 10, 2015 (UTC) I know that you and DragonSpore are doing a great job on it. I don't really complain with the move pages that has a small gallery but the moves that are mainly used in the anime like Tackle, Flamethrower etc. will get a longer gallery with the images which will create more and more lag if the images increase. Also the images show the move sometimes the same way but with a different background for example which isn't really needed. We are trying to create a template to show the images in though.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:46, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for listening to me, you can add images to the move page if it hasn't an image of that generation yet though. I am going to inform DragonSpore. Keep up the great work you are doing with the images.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:08, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey, please remember to categorize your images, in addition to adding the Fairuse template. Anyways, keep up the great work, looks like you guys have been working hard. --Shockstorm (talk) 23:26, October 11, 2015 (UTC) :I've been watching a bit (usually deleting unneeded images), but have been pretty busy in real life. --Shockstorm (talk) 23:38, October 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, looks like a lot of work. Well I appreciate you guys doing all that :). Sorry I can't be of more help at the moment. --Shockstorm (talk) 23:46, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Origins pokemon X allowed me and GZ isn't here anymore as he/she closed there account too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:02, October 16, 2015 (UTC) :Best to leave them until X has his input. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:07, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Reply Well, Ellis does make a point. Plus, we should start separating the anime and manga Pokémon, just like we did with characters. Energy ''X'' 19:36, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh, I am certain some words will be found. Don't worry about that. It is a minor part, but not to be entirely dismissive. After all, we don't make articles if a character has mentioned having a Pokémon. Energy ''X'' 19:39, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Froakie's Pound There's no need to revert because that was the wrong picture. Froakie uses Cut on Hawlucha, not Pound. I know that episode in that picture. If you look closely at Froakie's hand, it left a trail and has a white point. And the condition of Froakie's Pound is when its whole hand glow white. You gotta do two things: Either leave the picture that I put, or find another new one.--Jokeman20 (talk) 05:54, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Reply Thanks for notifying me about it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:33, October 29, 2015 (UTC) in celosia drapion know Pin Missile and Cross Poison i want to help but i dont know to edit so sorry Forum input Forum:To Create or not to create... I think it would be nice to have your input on this since you too and others create Pokemon pages. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:45, October 30, 2015 (UTC) About the Images Why was the other pictures got deleted? I didn't get them from Bulbapedia, you know.--Jokeman20 (talk) 05:00, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Re:Genders The category is now automatically added when it is written in the template, so there is no need anymore to have it double categorized.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:02, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Doubt I know that you have doubts over Dragons edits but they are true. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:05, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :See, never doubt her. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:08, November 12, 2015 (UTC) ::In which situations? Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:08, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Re:Celebi Yeah, that's what I meant.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:25, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Renaming That is how it's done. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:46, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :It is called Blue's Pidgeot (Origins)! I named it that. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:48, November 25, 2015 (UTC) ::It doesn't matter which way you rename a page first, it will have the info it needs, no matter what. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:50, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :::No offense but, I think you should think before renaming pages. On one account, you named Houndoom (MS016), Houndoom (M016) and today, you named Blue's Pidgeot (Origins), Blue's Pidgeot (Pokemon Origins). Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:55, November 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Okay. As long as you understand, I'm okay with you renaming pages. It's just that I've seen you do this multiple times over the last year and so. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:07, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Please think before renaming. I had to correct what you did. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:11, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::Please don't so that. That move was pointless. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:53, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Re:ETP ETP is the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:00, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Stats temp A stats temp has been created. You can insert it on Pokemon pages if you like (after the Pokedex entries header, inbetween that and the learnset). Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:36, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :This, here (was trying to make it have what Bulba has, the longitude of how much each stat has to the side of each stat). Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:49, November 27, 2015 (UTC) New forum I think it would be nice to have your input. Here, as it's about redirects. Ellis99 VII & VIII 22:22, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Pictures Can you please upload better high quality pictures for the Serena's Pancham, Gray's Flabébé, Alex's Shroomish, Lapras (XY048), and Ash's Pidgeot pages, please? NastuDragneel6 is starting to get on my nerves on uploading blurry and smaller images. DragonSpore18 (talk) 08:26 December 5, 2015 (UTC) Images You may be interested in the following project. It is to replace all .jpg images in the infobox on the episode articles, like this one. Energy ''X'' 22:47, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Can you reply to this message? Energy ''X'' 14:52, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Reply We should keep the way we are doing, the TV Tokyo logo isn't really a burden to see in an image. Just keep doing what you are doing.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:07, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Problem with Ash's Pikachu's image Do you think you can upload a new picture of Ash's Pikachu? The reason I'm saying is because someone messed it up and I have been trying to fix it for days. Its main picture is not showing up in the Ash's Pokémon, Character Pokémon, Event Pokémon, Male Pokémon, Electric-type anime Pokémon, Starter Pokémon, Pokémon movie characters, Walking Pokémon, Revived Characters categories and the only picture showing from it is when it is using Thunderbolt. 04:03 DragonSpore18 (talk) December 8, 2015 (UTC) Reply Like said, the protection will include all users, including you, from editing the page. Energy ''X'' 21:36, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Listen Look, I don't mean to be rude but I am trying to keep the attack picture Pikachu is using out of the category pages. When I say, "Keep it the way it is", I MEAN "Keep it the way it is". Which means it will not show Pikachu using the attack picture in the categories. And if you revert it back to its original picture, the problem will happen all over again. Do you understand what I am saying? DragonSpore18 (talk) 07:18 December 9, 2015 (UTC) Re:Ash's Pikachu I am going to check it out if I am able to fix it. However I am kinda busy this wiki, so I will probably check it out next week.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:16, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Images I'm moving the images as that is what Lord does too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:32, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :I think you may need to speak to Lord about it and here her point. Mine is that the the image that goes in the box is the first one of the moves it learns. Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:07, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Ash's Greninja's moves Greninja also used Cut in the episode. 00:06 December 11, 2015 (UTC) Images Do you think you can do James' Inkay, Magikarp Salesman's Victreebel, Jessie's Wobbuffet, and Misty's Azurill next? DragonSpore18 (talk) 07:19 December 11, 2015 (UTC) Pikachu's Picture suggestions Great finding the new Electro Ball picture for Pikachu. I know where you can get Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail and Volt Tackle. Thunderbolt in later XYZ episodes, Iron Tail and Quick Attack in one of the XY and/or Z episodes and Volt Tackle in one of the episodes of the Black and White series. Do you think you can find one of them?--Jokeman20 (talk) 23:11, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Bryony's Bisharp The evidence is here, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqpMA79snP8. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:55, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, I just noticed. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:57, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Concept art Since I know that you upload concept art, this site has tons. http://www.neoseeker.com/Games/concept_art/p/. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:30, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Wikstrom's Scizor and Astrid's Absol Can you change the attack name from Night Slash to Shadow Claw please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 19:13 December 20, 2015 (UTC) Ash's Charizard Can you add a different picture for Charizard's Flamethrower? That already exists. Try the Flamethrower from Danger! Sweet as Honey.--Jokeman20 (talk) 04:44, December 22, 2015 (UTC) New Forum A new forum has been set up on what Rai has been taking to X about, here, which affects Character Pokemon pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:01, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hi there. Merry Christmas! DragonSpore18 (talk) December 25, 2015 (UTC) HEY KYUREN YOU LIKE TO HAVE YOUR NAME IN IMAGES, DON`T YOU? YOU SWITCHED ALL THE IMAGES I HAD ADDED IN CELOSIA`S MANECTRIC FOR EXACTLY THE SAME ONES. TG12 (talk) 01:59, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Christmas Season Greetings!��--Jokeman20 (talk) 02:14, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Suggestion I think you need a new Hydro Pump picture for Officer Jenny's Croconaw. Because that's another Water Gun picture.--Jokeman20 (talk) 01:21, January 5, 2016 (UTC)